Lucy's Valentine Confession
by k8lynlovesmusic
Summary: Lucy decides to confess to Natsu on Valentine's Day. Will it end well?


**Hey guys, I just wanted to create a story for Valentine's Day, just to get that little mood called love going. Haha, anywhoozies, I also want to confirm that I do NOT own Fairy Tail, but I DO own the story. Thank you so much for reading this, and please review! BTW I'm not a great writer this is actually just something I thought could be fun to write soo yeah. **

Lucy POV

"DAMNIT!" I screamed for the millionth time.

"Why can't I ever get this right?!" I checked the cookbook one more time and reviewed the following steps.

"One spoon of sugar, one spoon of cocoa, one cup of cream, mix in bowl, etc. I did everything right yet why does it taste so bad?!" (A/N I do not know any recipe to chocolate so I just made one up :b)

I sighed. "I guess I'm going to Mira tomorrow."

"How did I even get in this mess? Oh yeah, because I'm in love with my pink-haired idiot best friend that's why." I smiled, as memories of me and Natsu flashed through my head.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Luce where you going? Aren't you going to the party at the guild?"

"Sorry Natsu I can't I *sniff* think I *sniff* caught a-a-a CHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Ah, thank you, like I was saying I think I caught a cold. So, why don't you go on without me." He didn't say anything so I took that as a no. As I turned around and started walking to my apartment, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back around to see who it was, and it was none other than Natsu.

"What're you doing Natsu, aren't you going to go to the party?"

"Nah I decided, it wouldn't be fun if you weren't there." He smiled.

I blushed. "Natsu, its okay you don't have to stay with me, I'll be fine, and I don't want to hold you up on all the fun going on at the guild." I insisted.

"Lucy, I made up my mind and like you said at Tenrou, _it's always fun when we're together_!" (A/N I LOVE that moment when she says that! #Nalufanfoverer)

My eyes softened and the corners of my lips turned upwards. I turned back around, and said

"Okay, but don't blame me if you start complaining on how bored you are!"

"Oh come on Lucy, whenever I'm with you, it's never boring!"

I blushed and smiled once again, as I continued to head towards my destination.

_**End of flashback**_

I giggled to myself as I head to the bathroom to clean up.

~In the shower~

As I was scrubbing my hair, thoughts ran through my mind on how Natsu will react. 'Well considering how dense he is, it's not going to be a surprise when he just straight up eats it and says thank you' I giggled. After I was done scrubbing my hair, I got out of the shower and took a look at myself in the mirror. 'Should I put on makeup for it?' I thought. I was going to but then another memory flashed through my mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Lucy what are you wearing on your face?" Natsu asked.

"Oh this, its called makeup, it's what girls wear to make themselves prettier than they usually are." I explained. I saw expression change from curiosity into confusion. 'Is there something wrong with my face?' I thought.

"Natsu is everything okay?" He snapped out of his deep thinking and looked up.

"Oh yeah everything's fine, it's just that I don't understand why you need to wear it you're beautiful just the way you are." He smiled. After he said that, I was pretty sure my face was darker than Erza's hair.

"Lucy are you okay? You're all red."

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine!" I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked to the train station together.

_**End of flashback**_

I smiled and slightly blushed as I walked out of the bathroom to choose my outfit for tomorrow. I looked at the articles of clothing I owned and one caught my eye. It was a soft pink dress that my mother had when she was a teenager. The sleeves had a hole to show my shoulder and the bottom is very flowy with pink lace at the end. 'I'll choose this one' I thought. After I chose my clothing, I decided to finally go to bed. As I walked to my bed, I looked at my calendar and saw a big red circle on February 14th. I sighed, I knew I was going to confess no matter what, but I'm just worried about the aftermath. I shook my head, 'no Lucy you are not backing out of this!' I got underneath my covers and closed my eyes as I was swept off to dreamland.

~the next day~

"MIRA!" I shouted.

"Huh? What is it Lucy?" I spotted her wiping cups at the bar, probably preparing for the party.

"Um, I need some help making chocolates for…..someone….." I suddenly thought the ground was the most interesting thing I've seen.

"Oh and who's that special someone?" She asked and I swore I saw a twinkle in her eyes that didn't mean anything good.

"N-Natsu." I stuttered. Then, I covered my ears because I knew what was about to come.

"O MY GOSH! OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU!" she screamed and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the kitchen where for some reason all the chocolate ingredients were set on the island nice and neat.

"Did you know I was going to do this for Natsu, Mira?" I asked, but kind of scared of the answer.

"Oh, I just had a feeling, but never mind that let's start making chocolates!" The last thought I had was 'what did I get myself into.'

~After making chocolates~

"Do you think it's alright?" I asked Mira as I held a bag of the chocolate hearts we just made.

"Lucy, for the millionth time, its fine. I already tried it and said it was delicious. So stop worrying and go confess to Natsu!" She ushered me out the door. "And good luck!" She said.

"Thanks!" I smiled and turned around to search for my pink-haired best friend. I found him at a table chatting to Happy, so I walked over there, making sure my chocolates couldn't be seen.

"Hey Natsu!"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Luce what's up?"

"Um, I have to talk to you—"

"NATSU!" Lisanna came rushing in and practically glomped on him.

"H-huh? Oh hey Lisanna what's up?"

She smiled. "I have chocolates for you!" She held up her bag full of heart shaped chocolates and handed them to him.

"Oh thanks Lisanna! I'll try them right now!" he opened the bag and started eating the chocolates one by one.

"Omf thefes arfe feeally gfood!" he managed to say while eating.

"So good that'd you'd be my boyfriend?" she asked.

The whole guild went silent.

I turned to Natsu to say if he'd say anything, but he just sat there. Then when I turned to Lisanna she had this smirk that just made me want to beat the shit of her. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I slowly turned around and walked away. But then I stopped. 'No Lucy, no more running away, you're going to do this and you're going to do this right!' I nodded my headed in determination.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something really important." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at me with confusion.

"Is something wrong? Did someone hurt you?! I swear I will-"

"No Natsu, that is not what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to say is I'm in love with you." His face was turned into an expression to pure and utter shock, but I still kept going.

"After you saved me from Phantom Lord, these feelings started growing inside. I pushed it away thinking it was just a little crush, but no it kept increasing as time went on. I found it more enjoyable to be around you, to the point where it was depressing having you there not beside me through every second of the day. Your smile is infectious and everytime I see that I can't help but smile too. You alone create butterflies in my stomach that I cannot tame when I'm with you. So, Natsu, even if you don't return my feelings, I will always stay by your side no matter what, even if it's a just friends relationship." After I finish my speech, I looked up to meet Natsu's eyes. His expression was unreadable.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and walked off. As I was walking, I heard a someone stand up. Figuring it was a random guild member I kept walking. Then I felt a familiar warmth around my wrist as a hand grabbed it to stop me. I turned around already knowing who it was.

"Is there something you need, Natsu?"

"Just you." He tugged my wrist forward making our lips meet. My eyes widen at his action. 'Is this actually happening?!' I thought. To my disappointment, he pulled back and smiled.

"I love you too Luce." My eyes filled with tears as I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard faint hoot and hollers from the guild, but all I could focus on was Natsu.I pulled back and then our eyes met yet again. And with that, our lips met again. At first it was sweet and innocent, but then it became more passionate as our tongues fought for dominance. Unfortunately, it couldn't last as I was very much needed of oxygen. We pulled back, both panting, as we looked up and smiled at each other.

"Oh I forgot, I made you chocolates." Natsu smiled and took the chocolates from my hand, but put it back in his pocket. I looked up in confusion.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Why would I eat it when I have something sweeter." he smirked. I smiled and brought him closer.

"And what's that?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"You." And with that, he picked me up in a bridal style and ran to my apartment.

**SOOOOOO how's that? Well, I really hoped you liked it and if you don't that's okay. Also, please review, I'd love to hear what you thought about this! K, Bye!**


End file.
